Silly Showdown: Random Rampage
Silly Showdown: Random Rampage is a 2.5D umbrella platformer-fighting game developed by Blackout Software as a spin-off of Silly Showdown for the "Make Someone Else's Game" challenge. The game, like its predecessor, has its gameplay based upon that of the Super Smash Bros. series, with its content inspired by the Fighters of Lapis series. Reception for the game is TBA. Gameplay If you know how to read, which you should, considering you are right now, you'd know what "gameplay" means.. Showdown mode returns from the old game, of course. Players use unique attacks to defeat opponents and destroy the cute little Swirlies that spin around their head. Items are also a prominent feature, though if you're lame you'll probably turn them all off and never use any. Every character, as with the previous game, has a Silly Smash attack to deal massive damage.... since every fighting game ever has one. Once the player builds up four crosses by critical hitting opponents and dealing massive damage through combos and stuff, they can use the attack. Of course they glow a nice pink colour when it's ready, since pink is pretty sweet. The original game featured a story mode, right? Silly Alliance or something? Yeah, this game has another one. Unlike the old story mode, which was a beat-em up with, let's be honest, BORING minigames, I decided to make it an epic platformer with EPIC minigames and AWESOME beat-em up sections. This new story mode is called "The Randomness of it All". Okay let's just go through what else returns. If you don't know what they are, check the original page because why not. *Glitz Pit mode *Boss Rush mode *Sillyland *Dead Train and the Vault. The game also includes a ton of new modes too. Along with a new story mode, it includes a minigame party mode called the Random Arena. There's also a racing mode, where up to eight players can fight in a platforming stage that has them racing through various universes: this is, as one would suspect, the Race Party mode. Trailers Teaser Trailer Banjo and Kazooie appear on a black screen in their original Nintendo 64 models and knock on the screen, just as they did in their original game. Behind them, Rawk Hawk pulls a hole out of the screen, which startles Kazooie, causing her to knock on Banjo's head. When he turns around, the two are knocked away by Rawk Hawk. As he struts in success, Rawk Hawk is overshadowed by a large being who is revealed to be The Messenger from Unversed Entertainment's game of the same name. With a wave of his hand, Rawk Hawk looks up in fear before the screen cuts to black and the emblem for the game is shown against a white screen. Debut Trailer Paper Mario walks onto a white background from the left, holding a pencil. Quickly, he scribbles a small stickfigure onto the ground, and it comes alive soon afterwards, introduced as Stick from Unversed's Battle Theater. The two begin to jump up and down happily, before the white background begins to burn up, revealing itself to be paper. The two run away from the fire, and off the paper, while Zuko stands in confusion as he watches them run from the paper he set aflame. Zuko grabs the burnt paper and crumbles the rest in his palm, before throwing it over his head. It bounces off the head of Cole MacGrath, who begins to attack him with electricity out of anger. The two begin to fight as the game's emblem falls in front of them. Reveal Trailer 1 Fire hits a black screen, which explodes into silhouettes of all previously revealed characters. A crane appears and picks up Paper Mario's, driving it off screen. A new silhouette replaces it, however, and the camera zooms into it: Sackboy. The screen then flashes to scenes of LittleBig Planet 2, where Sackboy jumps around to solve puzzle. He stops suddenly and looks to the camera and waves before jumping into the screen to fight the others, though just ends up standing among the other silhouettes. He knocks one over by accident, revealing a hidden silhouette: Batman. Sackboy looks at his silhouette before knocking it over to reveal the game's emblem and game logo. Characters :For more information, see here. *'Banjo and Kazooie' (Banjo-Kazooie) was revealed in the teaser trailer. *'Cole MacGrath' (InFamous) was revealed in the second trailer. *'Paper Mario' (Super Mario) was revealed in the second trailer. *'Rawk Hawk' (Super Mario) was revealed in the teaser trailer. *'Sackboy' (LittleBig Planet) was revealed in the first reveal trailer. *' Batman' (Batman) was revealed in the first reveal trailer. *' Stick' (Battle Theater) was revealed in the second trailer. *' The Messenger' (The Messenger) was revealed in the teaser trailer. *' Zuko' (Avatar) was revealed in the second trailer. Category:Games